<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden by Lucicelo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886035">Hidden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo'>Lucicelo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finder Series: ABO Dynamics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO dynamics, Affection, All the kids are omegas, Alpha Asami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, Omega Akihito, Surprise Birth, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise during Akihito's birth gave them two pups to take back home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finder Series: ABO Dynamics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hidden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a case of Akihito and Asami not knowing one twin was hiding behind the other. So, the twins birth is a spectacle lmao It's a preview to the multiple calls Asami gets when they get old enough to cause mischief.</p><p>Thank you for reading.</p><p>-Lucicelo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akihito slumped back onto the bed as their new pup screamed his head off. Ryoma came into the world with a squeak, but this new pup made himself known with a <em>yell.</em> He predicted multiple nights of a wily pup while Ryoma sleeps without an issue in his side of the nest. Keeping his eyes on the wiggling pup, the doctor placed him on his chest, giving them immediate skin contact.</p><p>Looking at Asami, he saw tears brimming in his eyes. Asami leaned down and pressed a kiss against Kosuke's bloody head without squeamishness. Then, he kissed Akihito and muttered his fascination at him birthing their son without scandal. The same happened with Ryoma, Akihito dealt with it in firm silence and didn't insult his mate to relieve his pain.</p><p>The doctor removed Kosuke from Akihito's arms to get him weighed and tested. Asami released Akihito's hand in order to walk close to the doctor. He kept a keen eye on every movement as Kosuke kept swatting his hand in different directions.</p><p>Akihito prepared himself to deliver the afterbirth when a sharp pain went through his body. Letting out a groan, he commented about it to the nurse who went around him to check him. She let out a gasp before she got the attention of the doctor. </p><p>"Asami-sama, you have to leave the room. Now." The doctor told a nurse to keep a watch on Kosuke while another nurse inspected Akihito's lower half. </p><p>"I'm not leaving!" Asami sneered at the doctor, but was stunned at the sudden <em>strength</em> of the beta.</p><p>"Asami-sama, you must <em>leave!</em> We have no time to waste!" The doctor shoved Asami into the hallway and slammed the door shut.</p><p>Frozen in place, Asami's hand <em>hovered</em> over the hidden gun in his slacks holster. His instincts <em>screamed</em> at him to break down the door and resume his place at Akihito's side. His mate and pup were kept away from him. The chaos inside of his room pushed Asami's alpha instincts to the <em>brink.</em></p><p>Inside of the room, Akihito let out a yell, demanding to know why he was in pain.</p><p>A few minutes passed before a pup's cry reached Asami's ears.</p><p>Asami strained his ear to catch the medical staff's comments, but he didn't catch <em>anything.</em> His elevated heart beat deafened him to words anyone commenting about any new developments. Forcing himself to relax, Asami shoved his hands into his pockets. He didn't need the hospital staff to his weapon and alert the authorities.</p><p>One of the nurses opened the door with a beaming smile. "You may come in now,"</p><p>Asami nodded his head before walking inside. From behind the curtain, he heard Akihito cooing to their pup while the heart monitor kept beeping in the background. The tension left his shoulders as he moved the curtain to the side and was stunned at the sight before him. Blinking in rapid succession, the extra addition to Akihito's arms didn't disappear.</p><p>"Uh..."Akihito motioned to his full arms. "We have twins."</p><p>Asami denied that he <em>stumbled</em> forward. <em>"Twins?"</em></p><p>Akihito chuckled. "Yeah. Congratulations on the <em>two</em> new <em>omega</em> pups, Asami. Three for three!"</p><p>Asami found a spot on Akihito's bed and sat down. His eyes wouldn't leave the two black haired pups in Akihito's arms. "How did this happen? The medical staff told us that you were carrying <em>one.</em> We prepared <em>one</em> crib for <em>one</em> pup."</p><p>"Asami, you know full well that we never use those damn cribs. Our pups have always slept in my nest and rarely sleep in the crib."</p><p>"Then, explain how the hell we have two pups and not one."</p><p>"In my opinion," Akihito moved his left arm to gain Asami's attention. "This little guy was hiding behind his brother. I'm guessing they are identical since there wasn't an extra room for him to show up in. It's funny, the doctor doesn't know how he missed him, but they're both healthy."</p><p>Asami snorted. <em>"Incompetent."</em></p><p>"I guess, but we got two kids out of it." Akihito beamed. "Besides, you trust him enough to deliver our children. The other obstetricians didn't pass your background check. We're going to have to call Kirishima and let him know to buy another crib. Anyway, the doctor said that we can leave with Kosuke and Kazumi when I'm ready to be discharged."</p><p>Asami removed one pup from Akihito's arms while trying hard not to laugh. "Pardon...Kazumi?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Akihito nuzzled Kosuke's curls. "The one you're holding is Kazumi. I thought about it on the spot. I mean, I know we decided on Kosuke, but we can't leave without sticking with a name for baby B. I'll decide on the proper kanji when we go home."</p><p>Asami coughed into his free hand. "Are you sure?"</p><p>Akihito snapped his head toward Asami with a glare. "I've been picking the kids names since I'm the one carrying them. Of course, I'm sure on the name." Catching the hidden smirk from Asami's face, Akihito snapped. "<em>What</em>?"</p><p>Asami answered. "Suoh's first name is Kazumi, Akihito."</p><p>
  <em>"Eh."</em>
</p><p>Asami chuckled. "Didn't Suoh introduce himself properly when you two met?"</p><p>"No! <em>I-I...ugh...</em> what the hell?!"</p><p>"Ah...well we have two options. Register our son as Kazumi or choose another name." Asami looked down to see Kazumi's unfocused grey eyes. "Honestly, no one ever calls Suoh by his first name. So, it should be alright for us to use it."</p><p>Akihito rubbed the back of his neck with a pout. "Here I was, thinking I was being creative. Oh well. I'll call them Micchan and Kocchan. We can always purposely say Kazumi's name to see how Suoh reacts to it. But then again, Glasses might feel a certain way for us using Kazumi and not Kei."</p><p>Asami snorted. "Kirishima will assume you forgot their names and accidentally called our son Kazumi."</p><p>"I'm <em>not</em> that forgetful!"</p><p>"Oh really?" Asami deadpanned. "You almost cost me a deal because you forgot the fact that the alpha was married to a new omega. I had to reveal the fact you were pregnant with Ryoma to lessen the offense."</p><p>Akihito lifted his nose up in the air with harrumph. "That player always had a new omega on his arm during functions. How was I supposed to know that one of the omegas finally managed to stick? And he divorced her after three months anyways. He found another omega and divorced that one as well. Never gave any of those omegas a mating bite."</p><p>Asami rocked Kazumi in his arms and fiddled with his hair. "Yet, many of them believed he would stay faithful. Of course, biting their necks would bond them for life and uncover his infidelities. He wouldn't be able to do it."</p><p>Akihito said. "Pff. That's when I knew he wasn't serious in those omegas. Omegas accept a marriage when it comes to a beta. You married me after the mating bite, Asami."</p><p>Asami looked toward Kosuke who was wiggling around in Akihito's arms. "Would you have married me if I didn't bite your neck first?"</p><p>"Nope!" Akihito grinned.</p><p>Asami shook his head in amusement as he switched babies with Akihito. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."</p>
<hr/><p>Far into the future, Asami Ryuichi glared at his sons from across the principal's office. Kazumi and Kosuke sheepishly grinned at him with paint spots all over their uniform and their hair. He didn't understand how his twin sons could get into trouble all the time. Yua behaved well enough. Ryoma never got into trouble when he attended the academy.</p><p>Well, Ryoma's one issue was his blond hair. A hair color that the academy didn't believe was natural. They assumed that Ryoma bleached his hair to sympathize with delinquents. Despite Ryoma showing off his dark blond lashes and eyebrows, the staff kept writing him up for breaking school rules. The option of showing off his private area hair was off the table.</p><p>It took Akihito bursting into the meeting with two hours of sleep and Asami's dark aura to stop the phone calls. Akihito threw photos of Ryoma on the day of his birth and his photo album on the table to show off his natural blond hair. Asami sat back, giving the school staff a silent warning of disturbing his day over a minute problem.</p><p>Akihito sighed. "Can't you just put them to work? Make them repaint the area and extra cleaning hours?"</p><p>The principal sighed. "We did this the last time your sons caused mischief. The normal punishment is suspension, but..." He peered over at Kosuke and Kazumi who batted their eyelashes at him. "Omegas are not normally punished to the alpha and beta standard."</p><p>Asami snapped. "Then, suspend them for a week."</p><p><em>"Chichiue!"</em> Kosuke whined. "We accidentally fell onto that wet paint area. It's not our fault!"</p><p>"Yeah!" Kazumi huffed out. "We were helping out sensei and we slipped on the tools that were left on the floor."</p><p>"If anything else, it's the maintenance crew's fault for not properly securing their tools in the proper areas." Kosuke nodded his head.</p><p>Kazumi harrumphed. "We could of gotten a concussion."</p><p>"Or worse! A broken neck!" Kosuke added in.</p><p>"Do any of you care about our safety?"</p><p>Akihito bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing. After all, his sons tended to get in trouble once or twice a month. Somehow, they managed to wiggle their way out of their problem. The omega loophole kept them from getting the worse option to their punishments. Something Akihito somewhat exploited when he was in public school.</p><p>Although, from Asami's declining patience, it seemed he grew tired of having to take time out of his day to settle their sons school problems.</p><p>Granted, Akihito hated having to deal with the school staff. Before he announced he was Asami's mate, he was treated subpar due to his outfit choices. Until they saw Ryoma walking to him in the office, they noticed their similarities and changed their tune real quick. They fell over themselves to <em>earn</em> Akihito's <em>forgiveness.</em></p><p>Technically, Akihito never voiced an <em>it's alright</em>, for the staff to loosen up. He enjoyed having power over these people. Whenever he arrived to take the kids out for an appointment, the office staff were on their best behavior. Besides, he could always take his sons out of this school and send them to a <em>rival</em> private school to stick it to them.</p><p>The principal simpered. "Alright, alright, we will do a few Saturday detentions and-"</p><p>Akihito jumped in. "Great! Uh...can we take the boys with us? We need to have a family discussion."</p><p>"Of course!" The principal agreed.</p><p>Asami stood up and stalked out of the office.</p><p>Akihito grinned as he helped his sons up from their seats and ushered them out of the office. They didn't get far when they caught up to Asami's slow strides. Akihito didn't so much as blink before Asami whacked their sons on the back of their heads.</p><p>
  <em>"Ow!"</em>
</p><p>Asami rubbed the bridge of his nose with exasperation. <em>"Why?</em> Why did you two inherit Akihito's troublemaking?"</p><p><em>"Hey!"</em> Akihito nudged Asami's side. "This is not <em>all</em> me! Remember? You're the one who is reckless when you put your mind to it."</p><p>"Blasphemy."</p><p>"Blasphemy, my ass! You only want to take credit when the kids act well and succeed. When they get into trouble, all of a sudden, I'm the one who gets the blame?" Akihito snapped. "I don't think so! You have shit characteristics!"</p><p>Kosuke and Kazumi tuned out their parents usual bickering to send Ryoma and Yua an update.</p><p>Ryoma sent a laughing emoji while Yua chastised them for being reckless again.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The end.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>